


Sunlight

by paradiesvoegel



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Unspecified Future Time, very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradiesvoegel/pseuds/paradiesvoegel
Summary: Just a nice moment where no one's in danger.
Relationships: Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Sunlight

They’re lying down fully clothed, on a brass daybed Wilde has somehow managed to cover in a pile of soft, clean linens.

He's pressed up against Zolf’s side, and Zolf’s face is pressed to his chest through the lilac velvet of his jacket.

Paris is blanketed by sun.

Soon they'll get up and rejoin Hamid, Azu, and the other casters who are helping the citizens rebuild.

“Would you like some tea?” Wilde murmurs.

“Ah, yeah. Yes. Thank you.”

“Would you still like to drown me in a bucket?”

From above, he can see Zolf’s eyes crinkle in a smile.

“Sometimes.”

**Author's Note:**

> ive got sunlight by hozier stuck in my head


End file.
